Casters, i.e. swivel-mounted wheels, have long been known and used, sometimes in conjunction with fixed wheels, attached to furniture, suitcases, shopping carts and relatively light machines; they provide the ease of movement especially when there may be only one individual available to move the item. Heavier craftsmen's machinery such as wood- or metal-working machines are often designed to remain in a fixed location; however, due to inadequate space or for other reasons, such heavy machinery sometimes needs to be relocated. This can present great difficulty in the absence of an adequate handling crew and/or specialized moving equipment.
Thus there is an unfulfilled need for a retro-fit kit for providing mobility to heavy fixed machines that cannot be lifted and moved easily by one person.